Vermilion
by MCEProd22
Summary: On the first day of her junior year of High School Rachel Green receives a letter from 10 years in the future detailing the loss of someone she'd come to know and love. When the contents start coming true she and her 4 Friends resolve to save the one they've come to call family. (Inspired by ORANGE)
1. Regrets

_**A/N: I know, that a lot of my stories i haven't touched in a while could use updates, including the Harry Potter one, But there was a show i just discovered that may be one of the best anime I've ever seen called Orange and somehow, that group of six reminded me of another group of six from the 90's. So essentially this is a verbatim retelling of Orange with the gang from FRIENDS and some liberties have been taken. But I think this could work. So Enjoy this setup, and you'll very clearly start to get who's playing who.**_

* * *

 _ **Vermilion**_

Sunsets, the easiest time for both reflection and remembrance. I was once told the Sunsets reminded SpongeBob of bowls of fruit, and that they also reminded Squidward of erosions. I look now at the fading sun, some nights and see only lost opportunity.

Ten Years can do that to you, but not for me, my son and husband make sure of that everyday. No, this has to do with a dear departed friend of ours, and the circumstances that led to him killing himself when all seemed lost. There seems to be a part of me that could and would want a do-over. To live this life with absolutely no regrets.

That's what all 5 of us, thought and on the day we opened the time capsule we buried at the end of our junior year I knew what I would have done differently.

He famously kept repeating of us, falling out before he met his end, as being on a break.

All I know is, if I could get word to my past self. Whatever you knowingly did wrong you could have the chance to fix it.

Get the six of us back together, back to watch another vermilion sunset.

We'll be there for you….ROSS GELLER.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The First Letter Comes Soon...**_


	2. 1: Letter 1

_**1: Letter 1**_

 **April 18, 2028 Schenectady New York**

"Okay, This one is Joey…"

"Thank You."

"Pheebs…"

"Monica…"

"Mine…"

"and finally…Yours Rach"

Chandler still knew how years later to mix in his signature sardonic nature with a caring tone.

"Ok, well this is awkward…"

Monica looked at Phoebe with a look of off putting and calm demeanor.

"What do you mean…"

"It's been Almost 10 ½ years since we buried this thing and, yet I can somehow still fell him here with us."

Joey popped behind Phoebe and picked her off up the ground. "We know, just this seemed symbolic."

"How symbolic, our friend, the 6th member of our group who we never figured would be ingrained into our lives passes on and yet it seems like every time I turn around I might see him come up the hill out of breath as can be."

I went and gave her one big hug…to calm her down. "I feel him to Pheebs…"

My eyes then turned to the blanket nearby containing the toys and body of my nearly 1 year old son napping this beautiful day away, all he knows is whatever he's seen in pictures around home. My face, the faces of our group and his family. All the while Joey pops to my side in his glory with a huge smile on his face.

"How's he doing…"

"Just like his dad, can sleep though almost anything."

Joey and I look on and there is now a part of me that thinks back to those circumstances of a decade ago.

"Joe, you ever wish things could have turned out different?"

"Rach, we couldn't have seen that coming. Besides I got you out of the deal, I don't think that's regretful at all. He would have wanted all of us to be happy."

"No Regrets…"

My uneasiness aside we rejoined the others and looked over our letters. Now there seems like a part of me that wished I could have told my 17-year-old self all what could've been. What happened to us and how we could have it different. Ross deserved to be saved and by all counts…"

"I'll find a way to save you Ross."

* * *

 _ **September 5, 2017 7:25 A.M. Home of Rachel Green.**_

The walk to the mailbox, somehow Jill and Amy being forgetful left me to do all their dirty work. Forgot to grab the mail on Friday when they went to visit Dad's vacation home in Albany. Of course, Mom still has thing under control here and I help out often as needed.

"Okay mail let's see…"

The box opened and only one magenta envelope displayed no information at all.

"What the…"

I looked over the contents thick and padded but the front of it had no info whatsoever. As I flipped this over in Bright Black sharpie only two words shown at the bottom right corner.

 ** _RACHEL GREEN_**

"Someone's here so they don't get fined."

With a jacket on already, I'm sure Mom won't be a stickler for one envelope with my name on it gone missing. So I opened it up and boy was it thick.

"How can all that fit in an envelope…"

But it was that first page of the letter that formally got my attention.

 **September 5, 2017 Give or Take**

 ** _Dear Rachel Green form 10 Years ago,_**

 ** _Hi how are you doing, Listen I know this is antiquated given_**

 ** _how far tech will come. But the paradoxes aside_**

 ** _this won't tell you that much about events_**

 ** _in the next ten years play out._**

 ** _You may be asking why am I writing this to you just as_**

 ** _you begin your Junior Year of High School today._**

 ** _Well I need you to do me a major favor._**

"Okay this is junk…"

I was all set to rip it to shreds when I heard Mom yell for me.

"I'll save this for later…" But I did get a small glimpse at nearly the entire first page and picked up the remainder of the page.

 ** _The Contents of What Is Included hear are the events_**

 ** _that will unfold for you over the next_**

 ** _9 ½ Months. When Noted I'd would like it if you'd partake_**

 ** _in my alternative suggestion to said events, if_**

 ** _you choose to do so you'd be_**

 ** _saving yourself so much regret as I feel now._**

"Regrets…What could that…" Another Yell by Mom tabled that thought as I stuffed the letter away and raced back inside.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Letter 2: Coming Soon As Always You Know what to do.**_


	3. 2: Letter 2

_**2: Letter 2**_

* * *

 _ **7:50 A.M. Schenectady High School.**_

"Rach, hey what the hell…I thought We were meeting up at Pheeb's before coming here…"

"Sorry Mon, my scatterbrained tech illiterate mom had a little issue with her Alexa device this morning and I somehow being the tech expert had to fix it."

As we walked in we could somehow tell there was something different. But as my eyes went on checking out some of the surrounding activity we could hear coming up behind us the other 3 of our circle.

"Third nipples aren't that bad a problem Chan…"

"Like you would know phoebe, I swear that Fantastic Beasts movie must make it seem like any problem in life can be solved via your family donuts."

We then noticed Joey behind them munching on the crunchy donuts while spotting us.

"Rach, Mon, got extra for you guys…"

As Monica grabbed the pineapple turnover I couldn't help but notice Joeys cheek having scratches in a checkerboard pattern.

"Problem on the field Joe?"

"Let's just say practice doesn't always mean perfection. Pumpkin Spice Bagel?"

Joey always manages to make any uncomfortable situation funny. But as I was set to reach for the bagel my mind suddenly flashed back to the letter from this morning. Before leaving home, I read that first page thinking it was all a bunch of hooey.

 **SEPTEMBER 5**

 **MOM CAN'T WORK ALEXA HAD TO STAY AND HELP FIX IT**

 **PHOEBE AND CHANDLER ARGUE OVER HIS THIRD NIPPLE**

 **JOEY HAD CHECKERBOARD CUTS ON CHIN**

But those first three items all happened in order. That seemed a little bit odd, as my brain now flashed to the fourth item.

 **GUY ON HOVERBOARD GETS THROWN AND SMACKS INTO WINDOW BREAKING IT**

· **GET HIM TO STOP BEFORE THAT HAPPENS**

Now of course as we could still see other students popping inside with 10 minutes until Homeroom my mind passed over what that could have meant as were scanning the vicinity.

"Rach…" Monica now tapped me on the shoulder. "Is something up…"

"No…" That letter was probably a bunch of hooey as it is. "Just thought something was about to…"

"MOVE IT!"

At that point we heard it coming, the screams of others as someone was riding up the road going full sprint. The five of us now could see it. The guy with black hair and a shoulder bag was flailing around on a hoverboard. Somehow those things I never thought could be street legal.

"Wow, could that guy _BE_ any crazier…" As Phoebe bopped Chandler on the head for pulling another one of his jokes we looked ahead and noticed the broken concrete 25 ft. ahead of him.

"Mon…Those hoverboards can blow up right…"

"Yeah Rach, I sent you a video about this last Christmas trying to convince you not to get me one…"

Without warning my feet began racing the guys direction, I don't know why I was racing or had the letters words imbedded in my mind. But I knew I had to save him.

"JUMP OFF!"

My yelling got him to open his eyes and as we made visual contact our bodies smacked hard into each other throwing us into the grass adjacent to the walkway. We hit the ground hard as the other 4 ducked away from the hoverboard which hit the dent in the ground sending it flying and crashing into the window near the door.

"Rachel…" Joey yelled hard as he led the others and a group of faculty near our current spot. My eyes fluttered for a bit, but I could hear him suddenly call out.

"Ms. Green…"

I came to and noticed him scratched up while looking at my ID that somehow flew out of my bag and landed in his right hand.

"It's Rachel…Don't know how my ID fell out of my bag but yeah its Rachel…"

"Hey, I'm Ross…Now can you help get me up…"

Joey came to my side and helped me to my feet while the others grabbed Ross and got him up. We all looked at each other awkwardly while others were looking at his hoverboard still stuck through the window.

"I don't want to interrupt but we may be late…" Phoebe hit the nail on the head as the 5 of us raced for the door. My eyes before going inside popped back at Ross barley off of the ground still stunned about what happened.

"Ross…You are coming right?"

He nodded and followed me inside, for the first day it already seemed eventful. But as we made our way to Mr. Tyler's for Homeroom the words at the bottom of the letters first page came into my head.

 **THE GUY IN THE HOVERBOARD IS NAMED ROSS, HE IS IN MR. TYLERS HOMEROOM WITH YOU AND THE OTHERS.**

 **HE'LL BECOME ATTRACTED TO YOU AT THAT MOMENT**

"No way…" Now as that day's activities begin my heart does beat faster as Ross stands by my side.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Next Up comes Ross getting ingrained within the gain in Chapter 3: Letter 2.5 as always Subscribe for more.**_


	4. 3: Letter 2 P2

_**3: Letter 2.5**_

* * *

It was the usual stuff before homeroom began, us class of juniors mixed up some on phones others chatting and the rest going back and forth pondering what there was to do later on in the greater Schenectday area.

We reached the door but at that moment I could hear the voice of Mr. Tyler behind me.

"Ms. Green…"

We both turned and could see the blonde hair and suit of Mr., Tyler well fit for a teacher he could be seen more as a barista at Starbucks instead of a teacher at a school, but we could tell he was 2 things, friendly yet intimidating.

"Hi Mr. Tyler, long Summer…"

"Yes, and I'm assuming the guy you're standing here with is responsible for the hoverboard incident."

Ross looked embarrassed as can be while Mr. Tyler chuckled it off.

"We're all young once and we'll let it slide just because it is the first day, now if you could wait out here a minute. Rachel…"

He gestured me in while I looked at Ross twitting his thumbs in the hall. My usual spot nearby Monica I found immediately while we could hear second bell and went through the standard morning announcements. After that got done Mr. Tyler addressed the room.

"Welcome back guys, I'm sure you've had a really productive summer and before any of you ask, Miami was a beaut."

We could tell he was tanner than last time we'd seen him in early June. He does dabble in weird crap like that.

"I see some faces I've had last year are no longer with us, but the core group of 18 juniors is intact."

Joey chuckled hard while Phoebe bopped him on the shoulder to get him to keep calm.

"You guys do have a new addition joining you this year and I'd like you guys to at least give him a chance to get to know each other before classes start soon so…"

He gestured to Ross out in the hallway and that led him to awkwardly stand in tandem with Mr. Tyler and feel more flustered then he did breaking the window.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is Ross Gellar a transfer from Brooklyn Heights. Ross if you'd mind saying a few words."

The 5 of us could tell he was not up to snuff while we could hear others snickering in the background.

"Hi…I'm Ross Geller, just moved back to My Grandmothers place with my Mom, and I'm an aspiring paleontologist."

Joey burst out laughing at that remark and Mr. Tyler gave him one death glare that we knew would immediately make anyone quake in fear. He now prodded Ross' shoulder to get him back on track.

"Ross, there's an empty spot by Ms. Green in the back if you'd like to take that."

As he made his way back and took the seat by me, now my mind was really racing back to the letter. 

**JOEY LAUGHS HIS ASS OFF WHEN ROSS GETS INTRODUCED**

 **ROSS SITS BY ME AND BEHIND MONICA**

But is was the next line of the letter than now popped into my head. 

**CHANDLER CONVINCES ROSS TO JOIN YOU GUYS AFTER SCHOOL**

· **DO NOT LET HIM COME WITH**

As our day went on I could see Ross periodically check his phone and even as he sat alone at lunch.

"Rach…" Pheebs kept poking at me repeatedly. "You and that new guy seem to be making quite the connection.

"No way…I just felt bad for him after the hoverboard…"

"Who knew he could send one of those things flying…" Chandler joke means automatic laughs from us no matter how asinine. But still though he weighed heavy on my mind.

Eventually we met again in our afternoon homeroom and after the bell the five of us sat interspersed. Joey didn't have practice today and Chandler was usually off somewhere admiring Monica and Phoebe and as I usually go home right away it's a rare thing when we get an after school excursion where its just the five of us.

"Rach, Vischer Ferry are you in…" Joey prodded me while Chandler and Monica were on Phoebe about getting the goods.

"Guys, that place doesn't allow outside food."

"Who cares your food is awesome." As the both shuddered away after jinxing each other we now saw Ross get up and head for the door. But strangely Joey stopped him.

"Hey Ross, you doing anything in a bit…"

Ross looked hesitantly at his phone while Chandler now joined Joey at his side. "Yeah we got room for one more come with us."

Yep just like the letter.

"Guys as much as I want to I have to go back home, my mom…"

"Will understand," Now Monica interjected… "We have to get this guy a tour of the town now..."

As I wanted to speak up the three of them shooed Ross out the door while Phoebe looked at me and smiled.

"Rach…Hurry Up…."

My mind was back on my letter from the future that was now seemingly coming truer and truer with every second. As I turned and hurried to follow them out my foot caught the table and I sent myself flying away smacking the ground.

"Thanks me…did I predict this?"

Turns out I Did

 **YOU TRIP AND SMACK THE GROUND AFTER THE GUYS LEAVE THE ROOM**

* * *

 _ **A/N: The gang takes their new member on an outing in Chapter 4: Letter 3 As Always Subscribe for More.**_


	5. 4: Letter 3

_**A/N: Now we get going with an outing and our first hints at what may come. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **4: Letter 3**_

"Okay Introductions, I'm Chandler Bing…I have a third nipple don't make fun of that. Monica Cox is the one with the waterfall of black hair behind you.

"A Pleasure…Yes I know how it sounds, but they've laughed at if for nearly 2 generations. C O X don't forget how it sounds."

"Most guys don't…" Joey got bopped by Monica for that response. Chandler chuckled and got back to it.

"Joseph Tibianai is the star athlete of the school… and is most often seen by Rachel here…"

"It's just Joey…" I held off behind Ross as Joey looked at his complexion. "You do any sports Ross…"

"All NYC Soccer Goalie… Nothing got past these hands…" That allowed us to chuckle some more. "Let's see Rachel, right?"

Now as we stopped in our tracks waiting for my response I nervously nodded.

"Where is she…" I just wanted them to stop looking right at me.

"She…" Ross questioned us looking while we filled him in.

"Phoebe Buffay…" We all bellowed as I now took my turn to speak. "Step Granddaughter of the local bakery practitioners. She barley moved here 4 years ago. Has nod had the best childhood. "

For a Tuesday in early September the Vischer Ferry preserve did not seem that crowded. Of course, as we waited by the entrance I could see Ross continually check out his phone. That factor led my feeble body to walk over to Joey.

"Joe…"

"Yeah…"

"I don't know about Ross he seemed awfully preoccupied. I'm not sure he should be here with us."

"Rach the guy is new, he crashed a hoverboard without making it blow up first, plus he's trying to be a dino doc. Who does something that made up?"

I was all set to retort when Phoebe's yells suddenly grew louder.

"I'm Coming…I Got the goods…"

We could see her with 2 bags running full sprint. Somehow in all the years that we knew here she somehow had a weird way of running. We all knew never to bring it up, not Ross though as he quickly started laughing.

"Hey…"

Phoebe noticed and quickly dropped her bag lobbing a foam ball straight at Ross who dropped to the ground faster then a sack of corn.

"okay, now pumpkin spice donuts, blueberry bagels, apple cinnamon rolls, and pie slices are abound."

As we grabbed the goods I helped ross to his feet while handing him a donut. He smiled, and we quickly ate while somehow, I watched Phoebe and Chandler get into their usual shoving match about the pie. It was a beautiful day and somehow now my mind went back to that letter.

"This is fun…and he seems nice, why wouldn't I want to invite him."

We began the walk in and in between the running and peering up at all of natures magnificent bounty we had a fun time. The 5 of us had always been close. Ross with us just seemed like the most natural puzzle piece finally completing that puzzle. Boy that bridge pic was the highlight, even more so when Joey's turnover bounced off his nose and landed into the mouth of a turtle.

Once the walk was complete we made a Walgreens stop for picture developing. Boy for teens we managed to take a lot of them.

"Are canals that pathetic…" Ross ended up giving us the biggest laugh of the day and we knew we had the right addition to our group. But as the clock nearly showed 7:15 out time was cutting short.

"Later guys…" Monica was the first to walk off while Phoebe got a taxi back to her place. As Chandler got repeated texts from her concerning that third nipple. His ride popped up a block away and that led him to get in and go.

"Just the three of us…" Joey somehow did not feel like leaving just yet and we had a long and interesting walk up to my block. But at that point we knew we had to separate but Ross brought up a wonderful point.

"I'm 2 blocks over, my Grandmas place is near that cul-de-sac…"

We both looked and were pleasantly surprised. Joey I knew was just 3 houses down from me but the fact that we were neighbors just made this seem like an even more obvious coincidence.

"Well, Catch you guys tomorrow…." Ross started to walk off when Joey stopped him again.

"Hey…So what do we call you, I think new guy and Geller is a bit much."

"Just Ross…Only Ross…"

"Is that short for something else like Rosstopher, or Rosselo, or Tract…"

Ross covered his pie hole to get him to stop. "Joe, I'm Ross, just Ross."

"Well just Ross, well be seeing you, tomorrow right?"

He nodded and then disappeared into the dimming evening sky. We continued walking until Joey broke off and headed for his place. I got home no problem and got the usual grilling from Dad about my getting my drivers license especially with Jill and Amy getting set to move into an apartment in Queens within the month.

That night my empty frames got filled up with these new pics of the guys. Joey got the biggest frame and our group shot on the bridge came in dead center. But as I blogged my diary on my iPad suddenly I began to notice a pattern forming.

 ** _SEPTEMBER 5 2017_**

 ** _MOM CAN'T WORK ALEXA I HAD TO STAY AND HELP FIX IT PHOEBE AND CHANDLER ARGUED OVER HIS THIRD NIPPLE JOEY HAD CHECKERBOARD CUTS ON CHIN FROM FOOTBALL PRACTICE_**

The first entries were nearly identical to the letter even more so when I put in the stuff about saving Ross and him joining us at Vischer Ferry.

"Its almost like I'm copying it word for word."

Now my curiosity was peaked and I checked the bottom of Todays entry just to make sure it picked up on what I had missed.

 _ **OUTING AT VISCHER FERRY, PHOEBE CLOCKED ROSS WITH FOAM SOFTBALL.**_

 _ **TURTLE ATE JOEY'S DONUT WHILE MONICA NEARLY FELL IN CANAL**_

 _ **ROSS LIVES NEAR ME AND JOEY AND ASKS US TO CALL HIM ROSS**_

 _ **WE BOTH KNOW HES NOW PART OF OUR GROUP**_

"Okay…Now this is getting stranger." With the letter nearly going verbatim about the events, but the details about today end with a memo.

 _ **RACHEL; TODAY WAS THE START OF SOMETHING WONDERFUL**_

 _ **YOU'LL HAVE A LOT OF HAPPINESS AND JOY AHEAD OF YOU IN THE TIME TO COME**_

 _ **I'M HOPEFUL YOU CAN SENSE THAT FEELING AND NOT LET IT SLIP AWAY**_

 _ **THIS IS MAINLY BEING WRITTEN TO TELL YOU MY FORMER SELF NOT TO CARRY THESE REGRETS WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE**_

Tears now begin to fill my eyes. "Why…would I be saying this?" But the end of that memo gave me the sharpest answer of all.

 _ **IN 2028, YOUR FUTURE IN 10 YEARS, ROSS GELLER IS NO LONGER WITH US**_

 _ **I DON'T WANT YOU TO LOSE WHAT IS IMPORTANT TO YOU**_

 _ **YOU'LL FIND OUT THAT WILL BECOME ROSS. PLEASE KEEP A CLOSE EYE ON HIM**_

My phone nearly reached into my hand at that moment, but I decided against it until I knew for sure.

"There's always tomorrow?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Letter 4 Coming soon, as always subscribe for more.**_


	6. 5: Letter 4

_**A/N: Big stuff here as Rachel discovers what she can be truly capable of. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **5: Letter 4**_

 _ **September 6 2017**_

I almost was late for a second day in a row and when I came into the building I looked over into the attendance office to see Ross talking things out with Ms. Litman.

"What's up…"

Ross hugged her tight and then exited the office.

"Ross…"

He blew past me and managed to exit the building quickly. Nothing else I know happened throughout the day but when I got home that night I decided to check the letter just to make sure there wasn't something else I missed.

"Oh Crap…"

What I found out was even worse.

 ** _ROSS WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE HIS MOM TO THE HOSPITAL FOR DIALYSIS TREATMENTS_**

 ** _SHE DIED ON ROUTE WITH HIS GRANDMOTHER ALTHEA_**

 ** _ROSS COMES CLOSE TO DROPPING OUT OF SCHOOL_**

"You got to be kidding me…" My phone grab was immediate, and a quick search of the local obituaries showed the name of Judy Geller. The look on my face went from fear to shock within seconds.

"We killed her…" Now I sent a text to Joey asking if he had gotten Ross's number before he left yesterday but he sent a quick response back that dashed my hope.

"Ross…" Now I was concerned but one detail of the letter was a bit off.

"He considers dropping out of school…"

Why would he want to consider doing that? My fear continued to grow as Ross somehow would not be at school for nearly 11 days. The only memorable thing that would occur during that time would be Monica mentioning to me something about her dad being the lone person to attend a wake that was being held near town. All this going on just didn't add up.

* * *

 _ **September 22 2017**_

By this point I was all set to consider Ross a lost cause, I knew that Joey had found his Grandmothers place, but Ross didn't want to see anyone and made sure to tell Althea not to allow anyone in. Other matters than took center focus Homecoming was within a week and the powderpuff game that night was something I was not looking forward to be a part of.

That morning before school when I got the letter out from its spot, something new picked my interest.

 _ **SEPTEMBER 22**_  
 __  
 __

 _ **POWDERPUFF GAME '18 SENIORS v '19 JUNIORS**_

 _ **ROSS RETURNS FROM ABSENCE HE CLAIMS HE WAS DITCHIN**_

 _ **JOANNE GARCIA TWISTS HER ANKLE IN FINAL 3 MINUTES OF GAME PHOEBE AND MONICA BEG ME TO REPLACE HER**_

 ** _._ I REFUSED AND REGRET IT LATER. PLEASE DON'T TURN THEM DOWN THIS TIME**

My eyes went wide. I was never the best athlete, yet somehow 2028 Rachel is asking me to do something out of character for me.

"Not this time…"

The bottom of the page put one other detail into clear focus. One that threw a curve ball right at my unmentionables.

"I Fall in love with him?"

As the game was being played right after the football team got done with practice we'd be able to see Joey beforehand. Over the years Monica and Phoebe have developed into a really good tandem each can somehow predict or react in a near twin like state.

"so no one told you life was gonna be this way. Your jobs a joke and you are broke your love life's doa."

That song was all on their head as we passed along the fenceline.

"It's like your always stuck in second gear, when it hasn't been you're your day week month or even your year."

Through the fence Joey looked like he'd been out of it and just wanted a quiet moment to himself. Chandler was nearby walking when someone came up his way.

"Guys is that?"

The player got near Joey then removed his helmet and I couldn't believe what I now saw.

"ROSS!"

Monica and Phoebe broke formation to pound on the fence to get the guys attention all 3 turned and noticed.

"Hey!"

"Where've you been…" Monica broke the tension while Ross set his helmet down.

"Ditching…" Ross barley got that out while Joey and Chandler hopped all over him saying he was lying like crazy. As we met up 10 minutes later and found out, Ross had been seen kicking soccer balls by some of the teachers and had been asked to be the Football Teams Kicker.

"No Way…" My letter surely didn't mention this.

The game went on as about what you'd expect. The seniors ahead of us always got the better of things in the school's rivalry games over and over for the past 2 years. But now we knew a bit of what to expect from a glorified flag football game.

"Ok, I'm enjoying this." Ross was having a blast from the sidelines as we could see. I'm not the most gifted athletically as I sat on the bench alongside 14 other Junior Girls. Some I knew, others I wish I didn't. But Monica and Phoebe were gifted as we built a nearly 21 point lead heading into the final part of the game.

"Ok, Rach last 5 minutes all you have to do now is watch…" Monica lounged next to me on the bench while we saw the other girls go to work. Phoebe was behind us talking with the guys and that allowed me to get a chance to ask Monica a quick blurb. We didn't notice but the lead evaporated before our eyes and I knew that if I had to mention the letter it had to be now.

"Hey Mon?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't believe in destiny, do you?"

"That stupid video game that Chandler keeps trying to get me to join?"

"No, something else see I got a…"

But screams suddenly popped over the field and we all turned to notice the situation.

"MEDIC!" The screams of Chole bellowed over the crowd as we all went silent.

"Oh, crap!"

Now I could see it. Joanne Garcia down as the letter predicted but with a much worse injury than anyone could have foreseen.

"Her leg bone is sticking out." Phoebe could see that from a distance and we could here Joey audibly puking in the stands. The whole field went dead silent for nearly 10 minutes as medics and the girls all checked on her. There was a part of me that wanted to get up and leave the scene right now and as I turned to go Phoebe stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Rach, we need you in…."

"What the…" Monica now joined Phoebe and I was now really wanting to get out of there.

"Guys I can't, I'll blow the game…"

Suddenly the last voice I wanted was now behind me.

"Rachel…You can do this…" Ross was now within earshot and the words of the letter now emboldened me. If he could honestly see my ability better than even I could, maybe he is worth investing my effort in when it came to saving him from a grizzly fate.

"I'm in…"

As I ran out to the jeers of everyone that wasn't in my circle I didn't remember much of what transpired in that huddle as all I kept hearing were the words, go long over and over again. But as that ball got hiked and I went the distance suddenly I could see Franny the built 6'1" volleyball captain head my way.

"Letter, you'd better be right about this…"

My view back saw the ball get lobbed into the air as our QB took a pounding trip. But as now the ball inched nearer my face Franny leapt for the flags I barley had contained on my waistline. Without knowing it I front flipped over hear leaping body making a one-handed catch beneath my arm.

The roar of the crowd followed suit and I heard the collective gasps of the guys screaming at me to run and somehow, I galloped the last 15 yards to the end zone without losing the ball.

As that meant the game was out of reach my fellow juniors and the patrons in the stands rushed the field in jubilation. My four peeps somehow lifted me up into the air in unison but had trouble keeping me aloft. Ross somehow balanced me perfectly and at that moment when I could hear the crowd chanting my name Ross gave me a humble i knew you could look and that allowed me to take stock of the situation.

"I am in love with him…"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Chapter 6: Letter 5 Coming Soon. As Always Subscribe for more.**_


	7. 6: Letter 5

_**6: Letter 5**_

* * *

 _ **4 Hours Later**_

The moment I got home that night after the whirlwind of celebration my miracle play brought me it was then I finally decided to get a closer look at the letter.

"It says he died…"

From what I read before he would not survive the rest of the year. As I went to the end of the stack of pages something else popped into my head.

"I do write a lot."

But it was on the second to last page of the letter that I now finally saw a date.

 **APRIL 17; ROSS'S LAST DAY**

 **ROSS SEES ME ONE FINAL TIME AS I WALK OUT OF MIRACLE SEASON WITH MONICA**

The details pour on but the line that gets me is this.

 **WALMART SEMI PASSES IN FRONT OF ROSS AS HE CROSSES STREET HE DIES ON IMPACT**

No way, now this is getting sad. Once again, I reach for the phone to text Joey, but strangely enough I stop myself again from doing so.

"He dies in April, why do I want to not tell anybody."

I let that thought slip by as I check back in on todays page. Another note came at the bottom.

 _ **RACHEL KNOWING YOUR HISTORY YOU PROBABLY DECIDED TO SKIP RIGHT TO THE END TO SEE HOW THIS ALL PLAYED OUT IN ADVANCE**_

My shock was palpable, this knew what I wanted to do.

 _ **WE ALL FELT GREAT REGRET KNOWING THAT HE COULD HAVE BEEN SAVED. IF THIS PLAYS OUT RIGHT HE CAN STILL, YOU'RE THAT LYNCHPIN THOUGH RACH…**_

 _ **YOU HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO SAVE HIS HEART**_

Now my question turns to lamination cause knowing me this won't hold up if I keep doing it like this.

"where did Dad keep the laminator?"

That ended up taking me the rest of the night to preserve.

* * *

 _ **September 25, 2017**_

That day as we arrived to the school Ross ended up finding me early grabbing granola bars from the vending machine. I Sent the others ahead so I could get some alone time with him trying to take stock of his personal situation.

"Hey Rach…"

He looked worn out as can be.

"You are doing OK, are you Ross…"

I knew the answer in my head, but Ross kept his stoic demeanor. Without realizing it the bar dropped out and bounced at his feet, Ross grabbed it without breaking eye contact and handed it over.

"Yeah, peachy…" Ross began walking to homeroom and I followed behind. "I Should be asking you, school hero."

"Come on…Is Everyone around here going to remind me of that. Even my dad, kept calling me Odelll over and over. I actually had to look up that name just to see what he was talking about and, man was that catch so much better."

As we arrived I entered to another standing ovation and moments with the guys. Luckily until Lunch nothing popped up. But as Joey and Monica were going at it regarding his plays in the homecoming game that Friday. I now saw Ross in the distance once again alone.

"Hey, has anyone talked to Ross one on one since he got back?"

Chandler and Phoebe shook their heads and Monica muttered no under her breath.

"We could go over and ask…" Joey suggested and that led me to grab my lunch and head his way. Ross never broke from his mood until he heard me set my tray down.

"Hey…"

"Not eating Ross?"

"Oh, can't…" No funds to do so."

 ** _ROSS SKIPS LUNCH AS HIS MOM ALWAYS MADE SOME FOOD OR PROVIDED FUNDS_**

 ** _PLEASE HELP REMEDY THAT ISSUE._**

Monica could see me and Ross talking and just decided to get up to join us. Even I was surprised by her sudden change in demeanor as she flipped her hair back while sitting down.

"You know, I've always liked this spot better anyway. It was my favorite spot for studying." Monica handed Ross a peach and I silently thanked her for joining us. But without realizing the other 3 joined us as we new congregated at the table.

"Ross I'm actually a great chef, I can bring some of the stuff I've made."

Ross sighed heavily at Monica's gesture. "Aren't we a little old for sack lunches."

"They do it in Japan all the time…" Phoebe bellowed. "Come on, you should accept it, besides that way you won't have to try Rachel's so-called trifle."

Now they all laughed at my misfortune but secretly my problem for today just remedied itself. Over the next few days though as we all shared our lunches with Ross putting him in a much better mood, something about this just didn't add up.

"Was that addressed to me or them."

My concern nearly led me to call Joey again on the night before the homecoming game but as my phone did ring another voice popped into my ear.

"Hello…"

"Hi can I help you…"

"Sorry but I had Phoebe Buffay give me your number, You're Rachel right…"

"Yes…" My voice sounded cracked wondering who would be calling me.

"I'm Julie…A Sophomore on the Volleyball team. I noticed you and that Ross Geller hang out quite a bit."

"We do, along with four of our other friends."

"You and Ross aren't…"

"No, what made you…"

"Ok, but I'm wondering if you would be cool with me asking him out…"

Now I was stunned. And a check of the letter confirmed It.

 _ **JULIE CALLS** **YOU THE NIGHT BEFORE HOMECOMING AND ASKS YOUR PERMISSION TO ASK OUT ROSS**_

Now my mind was racing, the letter had not proved me wrong yet, so I'm sure this won't blow up in my face.

"We'll were not involved I'm sure he wouldn't mind it at all."

"Thank you very much Rach…Oh, your catch I have as my wallpaper on my phone, it was beautiful. Anyway bye…"

I stared at the picture of Ross after the game and he seemed happy. Only I knew what he went through the last couple of weeks with his mom's unfortunate passing. But he deserves happiness, hopefully Julie can give him that.

"Letter…I'm going to give you a break for a while…let's see if he can be happy without my help."

My closet housed a safe in it went the contents. Letter worries were now pushed out of the wayside.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Jealousy can get the better of anyone as we come to find out in Chapter 7: Letter 6. As Always Subscribe for more.**_


	8. 7: Letter 6

_**A/N: Our first continuation of the future story line occurs here. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **7: Letter 6**_

 _ **April 18, 2028**_

The gang and I after recovering the letters began the walk over to see Althea. Somehow, she's managed to keep herself cheerful in the past 10 years despite the losses she had to endure. As Chandler and Phoebe argued ahead of me Monica held onto Linus while we were walking which allowed Joey and me to have a moment to ourselves.

"You ever regret Linus?" I sincerely asked Joey.

"Rach, I regret the Peanuts Linus more than our son Linus…" Joey laughed it off. "He actually made me no longer hate the Linus from Peanuts."

"Joe that's not what I mean, I keep thinking If Ross had never…" Tears began to form in my eyes and that led Joey to wipe them off.

"We couldn't have known Rach, I mean even I could tell that you two were meant to be. How do you think I felt, even Monica could tell that her and I were supposed to end up together not you and me. At his funeral I promised that I would look out for you, and I think good old Joey III and I have kept that promise."

Joseph Linus Tribbiani III, I only asked our son to be called Linus mainly due to my not being a fan of his middle name, and how much I really hated House of Cards.

As we came upon my old stomping grounds Joey held my shoulder and smiled while we pictured the multiple instances of our families meeting up and plenty of hangouts with the five of us. Phoebe even noticed one odd trait on the baby.

"Rach, Linus has a weird uptick on his right nostril have you ever noticed that."

"Uptick?"

Chandler suddenly noticing that Phoebe was no longer next to him and peered back to the rest of us.

"Yeah, his right nostril seems more curved upward than the left one."

As we continued onward Linus sleepily peered his head over Monica's shoulder and opened his eyes to look at me for a second before passing back out. He does that so often it also reminded me of Ross.

"Julie…"

That Homecoming night….

* * *

 _ **September 29, 2017**_

Homecoming, the big night of the year when it came to all things major in our school, pep rallies, a parade through our area of town and the major game followed of course by a 3 ½ hour dance where years are somehow made or broken.

Us of course were in the stands watching Joey work some magic out there on the field, all I kept looking at was Ross getting loose nearby worried for his safety.

"Ross…"

Julie, ever since I gave her the go-ahead to date him has been hardly out of his sight even volunteering to manage the equipment for the team at the cost of her spot on volleyball.

"Those guys really have hit it off…" Monica's words made me slightly chuckle and think back to my wavering emotions. Is there something that maybe thought I should act on these feelings. The letter did say I would fall for him.

"And that's another one down the tube." I saw ross boot another extra point with relative ease. Its apparent now that even with Ross working his kicking magic we were still neck and neck with Troy. This game ended up being very close, and It stayed that way throughout the bulk of the 1st and second half but with 5 minutes left I headed for the bathroom when Ross ended up finding me down the fence line.

"Rach, wait up…."

"Hi, uh don't you have to get back."

"In a minute I really need to ask you something."

My gulps were palpable, but he never seemed to tell that something was off. "What is it."

"Julie was talking with me, and she said something about wanting to make this official if I happen to be the hero and win the game. I'm curious to know, do you think I should…"

Now I wish that letter was not wrapped up in the safe in my closet, really could have used its guidance.

"Well, I think you should do what your heart says to."

"Do you always quote Star Wars when you don't know stuff." He barley managed to get out.

"Yeah…" We laughed off my fortune and he ran back. The bathroom was quick as I came back with 15 seconds left in the game. Good old Joey and his athleticism put us into a position to win. Yet all Ross had to do was drill a 48 yard field goal. No pressure, right?"

"Is this why Gramps always watches the Jets and screams at the tv?" Phoebe yells at Chandler who responds with a quavering yes. Out came the phones as everyone watched Ross move into position strangely enough out of respect and admiration all noise ceased. You could literally hear a pin drop through the silence.

"Ross…"

My voice was the only audible one as the ball hiked and noise found its way back into the field. But like clockwork ball was teed, and Ross sent it upward with a swift kick. We saw the thing sail for what look like an eternity. But as the ball cleared the goalpost crossbar even we couldn't believe what just happen.

"Did he just…" Chandler barley got out before Phoebe led the screeches of victory followed by everyone else. The clock ticked down the remaining 11 seconds no problem and once 0:00 hit the field was rushed by everyone. In the sea of chaos I looked in the crowd for Ross to find and congratulate him but right near the bench Julie found him first and was going to town on him. My eyes were all set to shed tears when Joey ended up finding me at that moment.

"Rach!"

I embraced Joeys jersey and pads with a large hug.

"He did it…" Joey looked at Ross in a proud tone and as he and Julie walked away hand in hand I shed a small tear staring at Joey.

"Yeah, he sure did."

Joey looked confused and as the others found us while leading us away to get ready for the dance. Joey held on to my hand and somehow, I did not want to let go.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The estrangement between Rachel and Ross continues to deepen in Chapter 8: Letter 7. As Always Subscribe for more.**_


	9. 8: Letter 7

_**A/N: We get a look now at the seeds of what Joey and Rachel forge in the future. As the Ross turbulence around the group continues to grow. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **8: Letter 7**_

 **October 13, 2017**

Two weeks in they let their story begin. Ross somehow in his status as hero from the homecoming game has quickly become one of the most popular guys in school. A very quick ascension from where somehow only I knew he was a month ago. Now as he has the team contending for an NY State title, Julie keeps him all to herself only leaving him for practice, school and when his Grandma needs him at home.

"Look at them, all the world seems to be theirs." Monica noticed them studying at lunch while being playful with each other. "I swear I could get with any guy who'd want me and be just as floozy as Ms. Gamora over there."

"While there was Carl last year." Phoebe retorted.

"Please, Carl ate chalk, Even I knew that wouldn't be the one for me." We laughed it off while I glimpsed at Ross for a fleeting moment before going back to reality.

Later that night for the first time in nearly 3 weeks I decided to give my letter a gander just to see if these feelings of jealousy were palpable.

"October 13th…13th…oh here it is."

 _ **OCTOBER 13th**_

 _ **THE DARK 22**_

 _ **ROSS AND JULIE ARE THE NEW OFFICIAL IT COUPLE AT SCHOOL. JOEY NOTICES MY DOUR MOOD AND INVITES ME TO SYRACUSE GAME WITH HIS DAD THE DAY BEFORE. I WENT WITH AND KISSED HIM WHEN SYRACUSE UPSETS CLEMSON.**_

"Well I dodged a bullet."

As much as I wanted a relationship, Joey and I go way back and even he knows we weren't meant to be anything other than friends. Just like Will & Grace if neither of us were…

"Hold, On Dark 22…"

I go back to the night that Julie called me to get my blessing to ask out Ross. The same day I put the letter away and let fate take its course. Now I begin to get a picture about what I missed.

 _ **SEPTEMBER 28th**_

 _ **JULIE ASKS OUT ROSS DURING HOMEROOM AND RELUCTANTLY HE ACCEPTS. THIS BEGINS THEIR 22 DAY COURTSHIP. YOU AND THE OTHERS PERSONALLY COME TO REFER OF THIS PERIOD AS "THE DARK 22."**_

Now I look at days preceding today, it has nearly the exact events that happened beforehand play out. Only with a few different details.

"Monica is fat shamed in gym, Phoebe loses it when she gets served non-vegan burgers, Chandler's third nipple becomes infected and he has to have surgery…"

Really did dodge a bullet with this one. Have I already changed the future? Joey according to this kissed me. But he never brought up Syracuse at all.

"Ok, I now have to call him."

The dial was instant and surprisingly within 7 seconds he answered.

"Hello?"

"Joey…"

"Rach, hey whats up."

"Well, was there something you were supposed to ask me?"

"Not that I know of."

"Come on Joey, you can tell I've been in a bit of a funk lately…"

"Rach I really don't know wha…" Joey suddenly went silent for about 15 seconds then I heard a loud groan.

"Joe?"

"Dad just texted me, He was at the Syracuse game with Gina, and they upset Clemson…"

Now my jaw was on the floor.

"He said he had tickets and was going to give a couple to me and told me to bring one of you guys. Man I didn't even think of you."

Joeys whimpers grew by the second and this was now really getting freaky. "Rach I don't know what to say."

"Joe its really Ok, you don't have to worry about it."

We talked for a bit more then I hung up the phone. For the first time I got a glimpse ahead of what took place in the next week according to my future self.

"October 15 Chandler drags me and Phoebe for Blade Runner Showing."

"October 19 Ross says hi and wants to ask me something important before Julie drags him away.

In between those two days however I find out something major.

"October 17, I collapse on morning run and meet Althea."

Now more than ever I decided to keep this with me. If this was a blueprint on how to save Ross from disaster in April then I certainly was going to utilize that opportunity. I'm done letting my wavering insecurities get in the way.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The Dark 22 Reaches a Climax in Chapter 9: Letter 8 As Always Subscribe for more.**_


	10. 9: Letter 8

_**A/N: Rachel meets someone unexpected and get the gauntlet thrown at her as the Dark 22 nears its end. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **9: Letter 8**_

 _ **October 17, 2017**_

 _ **6:25 A.M.**_

On my usual mornings before school I would do a mile lap of my neighborhood and the surrounding vicinity. This always gives me a chance for reflection and clearing my thoughts. And boy had Ross been on the brain.

"Take me away Ed Sheeran…"

As the opening bars of Castle on the Hill began to echo in my ears my feet began leading the way. As much as people would like to badmouth Schenectady for being full of drugs, and gangs just as much as the greater Bronx area, its my home and the home of the people I'm proud to call my family.

"I'm on my way…" The turn onto the street was quick as my slow and steady pace wasn't. This reminded me of Phoebe dogging me because she ran through Vischer once flailing her arms around like Kermit. As the blocks slowly passed the dim streetlights slowly began to switch off as the first rays of sun began to trickle through.

"We watched the sunrise over the…" But as I turned again my foot slipped onto the open sewer grate sending my body lunging sideways into the nearby fence. My head smacked it hard as I fell limp into the grass.

"Wait isn't…" The last thing I knowingly saw before my vision went dark was an elderly woman. I don't remember what she looked like from the distance, but she did seem really familiar.

 _ **2 Hours Later**_

My head throbbed in pain as my vision slowly came back to life. In the distance I could hear humming, I knew that wherever I was I wasn't kidnapped. Cause James MacCavoy wasn't talking to himself in 8 different pitches. As the sight became clear I now saw the pictures the woman who rushed to my aid was in a majority. Along with a brunette girl and a younger guy with a really familiar face.

"What the…" It was then that the woman came out carrying a tray with tea set to match as she noticed me gendering at the photo of the 3.

"Judy…" The woman mentioned as she set the tea set down. "My late daughter."

In horror I now realized where I was. "Are you…"

She smiled and rubbed my face where I had smacked into the fence. "Althea Geller, and I see you and my grandson have taken quite the liking to each other."

My embarrassment was heavy as I slowly lifted myself from the couch. "Is Ross here?"

"No, that Julie picked him up just 10 minutes after I took my morning stroll. You don't have to worry about school I gave something to Ross to let them know you were going to be late."

Althea had that mix of wisdom and grace, something that you can admire for someone who now was the primary guardian of a bonafide orphan. Now she checked the scratches on my face to see if there was additional blood while handing me the poured teacup.

"Here, Herbal always gets Ross in the right mindset when he's studying."

Pain throbbed repeatedly so I took the quick hot liquid sips no questions asked. But all that was on my mind was the fact that I'm in Ross Grandmas house and he barley said a peep.

"Althea, does he say anything about me?"

"Ever since he lost his mom that second day of school and recovered in record time, he can't help talking all sorts of nice things about the five of you. Even that Julie who has glued herself to him. I know I'd love to be there for support since I'm the last line in his family, but my age makes that difficult. However, the way you and your friends have endeared himself to him just makes me grateful to see him alive again."

Now I was really set to cry, whatever I had written down from 10 years in the future seeming predictions have already started to alter. It may not yet be April but if this truth from his Grandmother is a first step this path forward needed to take. I only wish I could tell the others about this. The warm smile of Althea was rewarding enough.

"Rachel, are you feeling okay now."

"Yes, I think I can find my way from here."

"I already have a bus called to run you to school. Take it slow ok?"

It took another 16 minutes before the city bus arrived and that allowed me to get to my feet. Thankfully I have extra clothes in my gym locker to tie my over. On the bus ride to school everything was in flux, I may have labeled this as the Dark 22 but Althea just brought my light into clear focus.

After arriving at school however, Julie saw me check into the office, she came my direction as I headed out and moved for the gym.

"Rachel Hi."

"Hi Julie, you're looking well."

"You're not bleeding, are you?"

I checked my head to make sure of that. "No, Ross grandmother took care of that."

"Ok, just keep your distance from her house ok."

Now my face went into a bit of shock. "Why…"

"Well, lets just say Ross wouldn't want you diving into his personal stuff without his knowledge would you?"

The tightening on my face mixed with the anger that was now starting to boil. "Exacty what do you know?"

"Enough for the concept of extortion. You'd best be telling the other 4 of your group to keep it the same way as well."

As she hopped off Monica's trick of giving the finger without actually doing it reared into my hands and I repeated it for nearly a minute until she was gone. The anger swelled in me as I reached the locker room and changed.

"You, Bitch."

This Julie issue was going to come to ahead, and now I just got the ammunition needed to end this dark 22.

* * *

 _ **A/N: We conclude the Dark 22 in Chapter 10: Letter 9 As Always Subscribe for more.**_


	11. 10: Letter 9

_**A/N: The Longest one yet as we end the first quarter of this journey, while starting the next part. Enjoy.**  
_

* * *

 _ **10: Letter 9:**_

 _ **2 Days later.**_

Ross continued excellence in the kicking game had our school in the rare position of being In the NYPHSAA playoffs and he was on the minds of nearly everyone in town. But I had other priorities on the docket. Now my mind was on today as according to my wording, today would be the demise of him and Julie.

 _ **October 19**_

 _ **ROSS WANT TO MENTION SOMETHING TO YOU. JULIE DRAGS HIM AWAY, YOU CHASE AFTER HIM AND HURT YOURSELF. ROSS CHECKS BACK, JULIE GETS VERY MAD AND BOTH GET INTO A SHOUTING MATCH WITH NEALRY WHOLE SCHOOL WATCHING. DARK 22 CONCLUDES WITH YOU GETTING…**_

"An 11 Day suspension for saying Julie punched me and lied to my face?"

How in the flipping hell do I manage that? My mind seemed moot however is Phoebe arrived at the house early. Our geometry work was somehow more crucial and right before we were walking to school she brought quiches for an early morning study session.

"Rachel…" I could hear Phoebe bellow from street level while I heard Amy letting her in. It wasn't long until she came to my door.

"Morning?"

"Hey, Rach, why does Amy keep calling me Emma every time I visit here?"

"Who knows Pheebs?" We both sit and spend the time before 7:40 eating artichoke quiches and calculating surface areas of dodecahedrons. Once we finished I quickly showered while Phoebe made small talk with Amy and Jill. As I came down dressed Jill eyed me like a piece of sirloin.

"Rachel, seriously you're looking like that?"

My eyes go south at the mere two piece shirt and short combo and my face flusters instantly.

"What makes you care what I put on?

"Let's just say, that Julie girl that Phoebe keeps talking about must be really be doing a number on your jelly ego."

I rush back up and switch into a shirt with our school logo on it. That gets the big nod of approval and its what's able to let me and Phoebe head out. The morning was bright and yet the foreboding sense of what was set to come later. Phoebe still noticed my mood and finally bopped me on the head breaking my thought process.

"Hey…"

"You've got to tell him."

"Tell who what?"

"Rach, we've seen the way you've been fawning over him. Julie may have him on an iron leash, but you have to say something. I mean Chandler was the first to see it, and if I had known how you'd felt, I wouldn't have let Julie contact you to get permission."

"Oh…" My whimpering was the tone I ended up setting throughout the whole day. I was nearly quiet the whole time only giving off slight whimpers thinking that I need to say something. Ross in Algebra nearly popped my way but shook his head against it. Monica then gathered the group including a reluctant Joey at lunch and decided to put a head to this.

"Guys we've got to stop this."

"Why should we…" Joeys calloused response got him bopped by all present.

"Look at Rachel, she's clearly miserable thinking about him. "

Chandler now stared at the power couple in envy. "Normally getting involved is not my foray. But they have got to be split up. Ross just seems a little less into Julie than he is into Rachel." Phoebe whispered something intangible to them and that seemed to get my attention but she quickly broke off while nervously smiling back at me.

Ross turned for a second to catch a glimpse of us before Julie focused him back up. He absentmindedly looked at her but somehow even he began to realize what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

 _ **3 Hours Later**_

Last bell meant I can get out of hear quickly. As far as I'm concerned I can avoid being the cause of my disastrous leveling of the power couple by hauling ass right now. My speed was paramount putting books away, grabbing others, and cleaning up the locker in rapid force. Door slam and I put my feet in motion to turn when I heard the unthinkable.

"See Ya Rach…"

He brushed by me only for a second and got down nearly half the hallway before I turned to see him.

"Ross…"

I now began to walk his direction and got a little more than 5 steps when I heard her coming.

"Hey!"

Julie seemed to move a greater speed and within seconds I could feel her barrel into my shoes. I fell forward instantly from the impact smacking hard against my bag.

"Rachel…" Ross yelled immediately and blew right past the advancing Julie, he was by my side fast helping me to my knees. I barley noticed him looking at me as I came to.

"Are you Ok?"

I slightly nodded while Ross angrily turned to Julie. "Well…"

"Well what I barley tripped her."

"The least you can do is apologize. I mean we know what she's been through in the last couple of days."

The anger now began to stir inside her. "Ross, get her up and let's just go."

"I'm not leaving her side until you apologize."

An audience began to gather around us as in the distance we could now see the others hold off by the library door.

"Why apologize, its not my fault she knows."

Ross looked at me and I shook my head clueless. As Ross got me to my feet he rubbed the areas that I had smacked in a tender fashion. Julie walked toward us but Ross stuck out his hand telling her to back off.

"Julie I'm done."

Her face twisted in revulsion at his words. "Excuse Me?"

"I can't do this, You cant be antagonizing the 5 best people I know. I just wont work like this."

"Why these 5 people I'm your girlfriend Ross Geller, I am the best you will ever have here. I was your one shot of being big here. I can destroy you easily."

Ross now was face to face with her very angry eyes laser focused.

"Who says you are my best thing, maybe Rachel is?"

Julie had tears flowing in her eyes as she turned to shout back. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ROSS. I DON'T LIKE YOU HANGING OUT WITH OTHER GIRLS!"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing the crowd swelled up as staff began to near us. As Ross and Julie continued shouting at each other, Phoebe snuck my way and showed me the quick path out of the crowd. Sensing no alternative I followed smiling at Ross when we barley saw Mr. Tyler arrive.

Outside Monica and Chandler awaited us as we began to run out the doors.

"What the hell was that?" Monica bellowed

I laughed it off and smiled at the trio. "That guys, may have been the end of our Darkest 22 days of the year."

"Darkest 22?" Chandler sarcastically quipped before Phoebe yelled out to pick up the pace as we needed to put distance between them and us.

* * *

 _ **4 Hours Later**_

It was not what I had intended going into today, but I was happy. Now as I checked over some independent living sheets. I heard my phone rang. I saw it was an unknown number until I answered.

"Hello."

"Hi…" Ross timidly answered.

"Hey, are you ok."

"I'm fine…Julie got suspended for 11 days and I'm barred from our playoff game but I feel great."

I whimpered at the notion, but Ross digressed and laughed. "Rach, can I tell you something."

"Yeah."

"I'm guessing from what my Grandma told you I lost my Mom."

"Yes, she did mention that."

"She died that first day of school right after I got home from the putting with you guys. I was supposed to take her to the hospital for dialysis, but you guys seemed like the better choice, so I told her to go with Grandma. I found out just after I got back that night and you know the rest pretty much."

"Ross, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I mean Julie wasn't she found out on our 3rd date and blackmailed me to continue seeing her if she didn't want it getting out that my mom had killed herself."

I couldn't believe what I was now hearing. "So are you guys…"

"We broke up the second Mr. Tyler escorted us to the Principals office."

I was both sad and relived at the same time. Now my focus turned back to his wellbeing. "Since you're off the team for a while. We could have a study session at your Grandma's house."

Ross chuckled in surprise. "That could work."

"I'll call Monica and let her know. Were on for Saturday."

Ross hung up as I swiveled in my chair. Today's date on the letter had one more detail that was now true officially.

 **ROSS BREAKS UP WITH JULIE AND ASKS YOU TO A STUDY SESSION AT HIS HOUSE YOU TURN HIM DOWN AS NOT TO BOTHER HIM**

 **. PLEASE ACCEPT THIS REQUEST.**

Well he may not have suggested it. But it did come true.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Championship fever hits Schenectady as we get the leadup to Thanksgiving in Chapter 11: Letter 10 As Always Subscribe for more.**_


	12. 11: Letter 10

_**A/N: The Course of events begins to shift as a Halloween night begins to change the fates of everyone here. Including a major revelation. Enjoy  
**_

* * *

 _ **11: Letter 10**_

 _ **October 31, 2017 5:40 P.M.**_

Ross of course didn't play in the playoff game, but Joey shown through that glaring weakness and our team advanced with barley a blip that he wasn't there. The same could be said the following week and Ross once again played his heart out in a defensive battle that saw him kick 7 field goals to win by 2.

As the semis loomed on the 4th we had literally only one day that we could all have another session together. That was Halloween and this time we moved over to the lounge at the Panda Express, Phoebes bakery owned by her grandparents. In what seemed more like a Starbucks then a family owned bakery, tables and customers stood abound in the lounge.

"Y=8…" Joey was having trouble with Geometry so that was the primary focus of our session and on the orange couch we've come to call dibs whenever we were there, the smell of candy and pumpkin spiced bagels wafted over us.

"I can't be that hard…" Phoebe complained about her skills while sipping the ever-familiar pumpkin spice smoothie.

"Please, the girls who run cross country wished they had the speed you do." Monica mentions pointing at the Gamora dressed little girl nearby us. "Hell, the coaches have repeatedly begged me to get you to join them, and I'm not even in track."

"How is your style fast?" Ross pondered while I saw him correct a mistake on my sheet without breaking stride.

"Ross, you've seen six million-dollar man, right?" the words could barley get out of Chandlers mouth without him gagging. Phoebe bopped him and the gave all of us a chuckle.

"They say I run the way Kermit the frog claps when introducing a guest on the Muppet show." Her tone was mixed as she did not feel that comfy bringing it up again. "When we did 40 Yard Dashes in 8th Grade PE, that style made me beat the best guy in our class by a full 0.85 seconds. I call it worthy."

"Well I call it seizure…" My two cents were given and that allowed us to focus back up on our work. As we headed out an hour later we could see the kids in costumes with their buckets of sugar-coated goodness. The lament was felt on all of us knowing that we were well past our costumed days. As Phoebe broke away with Monica and Chandler for a little mischief, I made the turn with the boys onto our block. They both looked at me with longing eyes and that caused me to sigh as I thought about the lone detail written for Halloween.

 _ **OCTOBER 31**_

 _ **QUIET DAY BUT JOEY AND ROSS BOTH ASK YOU OUT SIMULTANEOUSLY ON THE WALK HOME**_

Strangely that did not give off an alternative suggestion. So Now I was completely in the dark as we neared Althea's but just as Ross broke away he quickly turned back.

"Rach are you free on the 17th?" Joey turned in complete shock and I just shook in place completely speechless.

"No…"

"Well why, if we have the championship on the 11th then what are you doing?"

"Well…"

"Ross, she already made plans with me to decorate my family's place for Christmas."

Now I was shaking worse. "I did…"

"Well let me help, I'm great at these type of things, plus I can bring my Grandma over."

"Ross, I have a large family I think we can do just…"

"Joe, I'll do it, but only if Ross and Althea can be there too."

The two of them smiled big wide-eyed smiles and while that got me off the hook beforehand. They looked at each other with uncertainty.

"See you guys later…." Ross broke off and that led me and Joey to head back to our street. Once we were away, that made the conversation switch focus.

"Joey, why did you do that?"

"Cause Rach, it seems like he wouldn't know that much."

Now I was a bit livid. "Joey, you know I don't think of you that way."

"Then why were you seriously considering his offer of a date?"

"Well, he had a rough few weeks, I'm sure he could use a break." As we saw the lights from Joey's house come into view he was just as livid as me.

"Please Rach, he had the hottest girl in school other than the three in our group right on his finger and he gave that up how would his last few weeks have been…"

"CAUSE WE KILLED HIS MOM!"

Joey stopped dead in his tracks and I let out a small squeal at the realization. I shook in complete disbelief while Joey could only mouth out one word.

"How?"

"First Day of school he was supposed to take her to the hospital, but we kept him with us. Althea took her, and she died en route." The tears we're now falling from my face. "Joey, we killed her, just like that guy in baseball who killed a fan who wanted a souvenir for his son."

Joey hugged me to calm me down, "Rach it's not your fault…"

"Yes, it is…That's why I want to do stuff with him, and if your feeling jealous cause of…"

"No, not at all. He's part of our group now. We're playing for a state title because of him. Rach, he's been a gift. That won't change."

One larger hug followed, and Joey broke off to wipe the tears flushed on my cheeks. "You have a goodnight Rachel Green."

I saw him Walk inside and I smiled happily.

"I made the right choice didn't I."

* * *

As I got to my room the letter was now shown on my bed with the date circled. One simply thought was on my mind.

"I made the right choice, didn't I?"

The envelope in Bright blue and white letters reflected in the night.

 _ **JOSEPH TRIBIANNI**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: As Championship day arrives the gang heads to Syracuse for a game changing few days in Chapter 12: Letter 11. As Always Subscribe for more.**_


	13. 12: Letter 11

_**A/N: The Gangs goes to New York for the State Championship game as I give my version of the Ross and Rachel Rain kiss. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **12: Letter 11**_

 _ **November 11, 2017 6:30 A.M.**_

Early Morning, not a perfect time to be at school. But unfortunately, due to certain people not being around due to family obligations. I was forced onto the fans bus for the championship game.

"Does every bus ride to Syracuse take 3 ½ Hours?"

A guy who I known I had seen before now popped his head in behind me.

"Well you seem unlike the type to be on a fans bus."

I laughed myself silly while trying to jog his picture. He was someone I known I had seen before, but I really couldn't place the face for the life of me.

"Mark, I sit across from you and Thomas Bindlebeep in Independent Living…You once called me a toad for puking up mushrooms at a party in middle school."

"Oh, Man that was a riot…" My laughing killed his mood as we got the announcements as to our busses were boarding. The whole ride to Syracuse I kept looking behind me at Mark chatting it up with Chandlers table mate in Chemistry, thinking about Ross and why somehow I'm feeling this way.

"My futures Already changing. Maybe its good thing that I'm talking with him. One step closer to saving Ross."

The morning sun peaked high over the NY Interstate signaling what would come hopefully down the line.

* * *

 _ **7 Hours Later.**_

The game, wow is all I have to think. An epic duel back and forth between us and North Utica. It was with 3 minutes left and a tied score that I came back from the restrooms with Monica in tow as Phoebe and Chandler were screaming at the crowd below.

"What the…No…"

"Anything we missed…." Monica's voice was high pitched as we could hear the other fans drown out the pa.

"Anderson just scored again."

"Wow that is one great running back 173 Yards and 3 TDS." Phoebe seemed a little too into giving the stats. As we saw Joey lead the offense back onto the field, my eyes turned to Ross in the crowd stretching that golden leg of his. We definitely are in uncharted territory now. The run our school team had been on had been nothing short of miraculous. The nature of course had seemingly been altered the moment we decided to befriend Ross.

"Yeah!" My attention was at Joey somehow running for a 35 yard scamper to the right sideline that nearly toppled Coach Sherman. But that point forward was very anemic yard wise and the closest we could get was the 26 with 4th and 1 and 37 Seconds left.

"Boy Ross has got to be nervous right now." The glimpses of Ross that were being shown on the replay board of the Carrier Dome told it all as he was covered in sweat despite the climate controlled air. Most of what occurred next I didn't get a glimpse at cause I could now once again get a glimpse of that guy I sat with on the ride over hear again.

"Why am I…"

Ross Is one thing, Mark on the other hand him I'm starting to have visions of.

"Rach…Rach…RACHEL!"

The pokes of Phoebe got me back to reality as Ross lined up for the kick. No surprise that it went through, but the surprise occurred as our fanbase celebrated like crazy. Joey and Ross somehow got us onto the field. We couldn't have pictured how this day was, that letter never mentioned this, and I was so glad it was my choices that got me here. Ross was happy as well hugging teammates and family. At midfield Ross and Joey joined us as the 6 of us got a group picture which immediately became our group pics on our sites. I may have taken the fans bus up but my knack at forging my Dads signature allowed me to leave with them. As Ross smiled at me while we were leaving the Carrier Dome I could tell one thing.

"This doesn't seem like the guy who would want to kill himself, not after this."

* * *

4 Hours Later I was in Phoebes Room at the hotel. The gang had luckily gotten rooms where the team was staying with the exception of me as I was stuck on the fans bus. But now with Phoebe I was checking my phone at the pages of the letter saying what would still be coming.

"What would Ross have done to him to make him that sad."

A knock suddenly came on my door as I could here Phoebe snoring. I opened it wondering who could be knocking this late. My body shook realizing who it was.

"Hi…"

"Ross, what are you doing here."

"I couldn't sleep, and not cause of the celebrating."

"Well why?"

"There was something I wanted to ask you ever since I dumped Julie and I couldn't bring myself to say It."

Why would he do this now?

"I have a movie here and I figured we could watch it together. Its called Your Name and I really like it I'm sure you will too. Does this room have…"

He walked on in while I was in complete shock.

 _ **NOVEMBER 11**_

 _ **ROSS INVITES YOU TO WATCH YOUR NAME WITH HIM**_

 _ **YOU KISS FOR THE FIRST TIME**_

"Oh here it is…" Ross found the DVD Player and quickly loaded the movie, as the room brightened and Phoebe stirred in the adjacent bed for a second but again went still. But still though I was not having it.

"Ross you need to go."

"No Rach, I think we need to watch this."

My nervousness continued to get the best of me. "Ross, I'm not supposed to be here, if the staff finds out the school will know and it will cause…"

But Ross sat down unfazed as the movie started up. I saw a comet falling across the screen through a cloudbank and that got me intrigued.

"Woah…"

Now I sat by him on the bed just as the screen cut to black.

 _ **"SOME MORNINGS, I WAKE UP CRYING WITHOUT KNOWING WHY…"**_ I don't remember much of the movie after that but it was around 40 minutes into it when Ross was explaining the logistics behind Taki and Mitsuha switching bodies that I went against the letters instincts.

"…Sleep caused them to hop minds and…" My lips immediately pressed onto his. Ross looked stunned momentarily. I continued while he tried to pull away.

"Ross…Please…"

He suddenly gave in and we made out on the bed while the movie continued bathing us in the glow. It was 5 minutes later when we got back up.

"I'm going to go Rach. Can I have the DVD Back when we get home."

Based on what happened I was too stunned to say anything else, so I nodded.

"Good Night Ms. Green."

He closed the door and I did the only thing reasonable that I could do.

"Lets see how this ends." I sat in bed watching the rest of the movie to full of disbelief to even sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Perspectives get switched as a new voice takes center stage in Chapter 13: Letter 12 As Always Subscribe for more.**_


	14. 13: Letter 12

_**A/N: Time for a change in narrative as we get two days told from two pairings. Both connect with revelations to come in the following chapter. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **13: Letter 12**_

 _ **November 17, 2017 7PM**_

"Joey hand me that popcorn." Gina yelled as I could hear them go on and on about the right way to string popcorn. The decorating was going in full force and while our family had this tradition that involved all of us doing our part. A house with nearly all women though can drive someone nuts at the wrong moment. Dad excused himself to hang the outside lights and now my mind was racing, all the while my sisters kept barking instructions and I followed them without realizing.

"Letter said Rachel and Ross come over to help us. They didn't say what time though."

All the while I saw them work in a flurry of activity, the phone in my pocket went off and could realize I needed a bit to go check.

"Ma, let me check where Mary Angela's ornament is, I'll be back…"

I could hear her yell to bring up Gina's angel that she made in her craft class when I just needed to get as far away from them as possible. Now safely on the other side of the house I saw the text and my mood sank.

 _ **RACHEL:**_ JOE, HAD SOMETHING COME UP, LOOKS LIKE JUST ROSS AND ALTHEA, ARE JOINING YOU GUYS.

"Why wouldn't she be…"

Dad I could now hear talking with someone, no door opened so I quickly ran over to the other side of the house. Yep, Ross and an older woman had now arrived.

"Joe, is this the Ross you've been mentioning?" Dad bellowed as he slid down the ladder. He quickly shook Ross hand as I went and talked with the older woman.

"You must be Althea?"

"Yes, Mr. Tribbiani is it?"

"Just Joey, the guy on the ladder is the real Mr. Tribbiani."

We exchanged pleasantries as I led both inside to get them situated. Dina had gone off by herself to eat candy canes as I now growled to hand them over.

"Hey Ma, Rachel isn't coming but I got a couple others to help." She immediately greeted them both and helped Althea to a chair where she took to popcorn stringing instantly. Ross followed me downstairs to grab lights at that point I decided to bring it up.

"Hey, did Rachel Call you?"

Ross shook in fear…

"Look, nothing bad happened I just thought you guys would be coming together…"

"She's not showing up…"

"Have you guys really spoken since the championship."

Ross just focused on testing the lights that were on the shelf, now thinking back the letter of mine did have one detail.

 _ **ROSS MENTIONS THAT HE KISSED RACHEL**_

While helping him untangle the ball, I decide to press him on the issue.

"Seems you two have grown closer."

"I wouldn't call us that close."

"Well, I just could tell, I mean I've known her practically since we were kids, and our families since were within a block are always hanging out at each other's houses. We even cohosted the Super Bowl party for our whole block a few years ago when the Seahawks whupped Manning…"

"Joe we kissed Ok!"

Boy do him and Rach belong together they even yell at me in the same exact way.

"We've barley spoken since that moment, I think she's embarrassed that she did it. I really don't want her to hate me."

"Well, you've thought about making a list of things to tell her…"

He scoffed at that ideal. "Who makes lists, what am I trying to decide between her and that nutbag Julie."

Now I could laugh, we brought the lights back up and spent the next 45 minutes putting the finishing touches on the house. In that timeframe I noticed Ross talking and laughing with nearly everyone. Even Althea and Dad managed to get a hoot in when it came to talking about how bad the jets were. Who knew Ross never cared for football, but his Grandma was a backup cheerleader for the jets in the 70's.

Ross and Althea eventually walked out as we all got the obligatory family picture underneath the tree. Ma, thankfully decided to get one of Ross and Althea and then us together before they left. I looked back on the letter to that point thinking of how much difference I've made so far in the 2 months we've known him.

"We've come a long way so far haven't we."

But my mind zoomed to April and what could still come.

"But we've got a long way to go."

My door opened up and Ma ended up greeting me.

"Hey, you'll have the pictures out and ready for them by the next weekend."

"Thanks, just wished Rachel could have shown up."

"Well where the hell is, she?"

"I think she didn't want to be near Ross."

"Oh, I get it…"

I groaned loudly but Ma put a finger up to my lips as a sign to zip it.

"Joe, we've been neighbors nearly your whole life. Even you dad and I could tell that you were falling for her. You just don't have a good grasp of things."

"So, what do you think I should do?"

"Althea and I got to talking, trust me when I say, that guy, has a lot he needs to learn. Since she thinks her time may be limited, it'd be up to you 5 to teach him that stuff."

"So let the triangle happen."

"No are you that much of a putz, I swear you need to stay away from that Chandler. Speaking of which is he coming to Thanksgiving, Ginas been asking?"

I shook my head as she closed the door.

"Joe, you know you'll always be supported by us no matter what."

As she left, I got the letter out just to make sure.

"Well a week early but she got the gist down."

* * *

 _ **November 30, 2017**_

"Phoebe can you hand me the flour?"

Another substitution day in the kitchen while Gramps is out at a convention. "Got it here."

Grandma lovingly nodded as I went back and forth between the front and the kitchen checking over all the details. With the Holiday season coming up we go into overdrive with the baked goods, especially the gingerbread. One thing I can surprisingly assemble greatly is a gingerbread house. Breaking up the monotony of the early morning was the bell as I turned my head upward.

"Hello, welcome to Panda Baked Goods can…"

"Pheebs we need to talk."

In a mix of a pink oversized jacket and gloves walked in Monica looking out of breath as can be. She carried what looked like an envelope only this one was bright purple. I tuned my head back to the kitchen as Grandma popped her head out to see about the customer.

"Hey, Grandma It's just Monica…"

"Oh tell her I have her favorite Lindsor Truffles in a bag all ready for her."

"I'll be back in a minute…"

"Our rush is early dear so don't be too long."

A pat on her head and that lead me outside with full vigor.

"Mon, what up kind of a bad time. I already called into school with a family emergency anyway since Grandma was in dire straits with Gramps at a convention in Teterboro."

"Pheebs did you get an envelope like this?"

She handed me the envelope thick padded and what looked like her own handwriting in Silver Letters.

 _ **MONICA COX**_

"What if I did, can you tell me the contents?" The envelope I sat down on an open table making sure not to dirty it up.

"Well, that depends can you keep a secret."

"Of course," The run back upstairs to my room was quick and within 45 seconds I raced back down as Monica helped herself to a free cookie sample care of Grandma.

"Pheebs these are amazing how does your…"

I grab the cookie from her mouth and exchange it with an olive green envelope. In shock she nearly drops the gloves in the wet melted snow by the door mat.

"Phoebe is this?"

"A Letter from the future Phoebe detailing us meeting and eventually losing Ross and telling us how we can save him. Yes, it is"

Monica hugged me with tears in her eyes as the wave of realization now filled my face. I wasn't alone in my efforts, now we could save him together.

* * *

 _ **A/N: We get one more Pairing as we march toward a Christmas filled with revelations in Chapter 14: Letter 13 As Always Subscribe for more.**_


	15. 14: Letter 13

_**A/N: The Last Pairing brings a couple of revelations, and another glimpse back into the future of 2028. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **14: Letter 13**_

 _ **December 14, 2017**_

"Rach, you doing anything later?" Chandler alone came up to ask me a weird question during study hall.

"Not now. Just I know Monica has a plan for me."

"You want to help me pick out a gift for my Dad. I could use a bit of your touch when it comes to clothing."

It took me a few seconds to realize what he was referring too, wisely when it came to Chandler, we kept our distance from his family issues. Plus the further I got from Ross the better.

"I got some time before I have to go to Monica's we can grab something quick."

Sure enough Ross, who had been nearly recruited to join Monica on wrestling was nowhere to be found. That allowed Chandler and I to slip out unseen, and a quick walk allowed us to get to the mall with no other issues then seeing a few nerds in line for Star Wars tonight. While browsing the dresses Chandler now pondered his question.

"Ross doing Ok Rach?"

That floored me as I handed him a Mrs. Claus colored strapless vera wang. "Why do you ask…"

"We've all been noticing you and him putting distance on each other. I mean me him and Joey were going to watch Star Wars at 7 tonight and Joey really wanted you with us, but he shot that down like the balloon in Zelda."

Now I moaned a little bit "He Hates Me?"

"Well that's what I was wondering cause ever since the title game there seems to be a rift with you guys."

I blushed while Chandler held up the Vera to me as surprisingly, I was the same size as his Dad. "Look, Ross has been great, I'm sure given his family he just want to be around his Grandma more often."

Chandler suddenly turned and gasped in shock. "Rach, Is that Monica's Dad?"

Now I saw it and noticed it too, behind us we could see Jack Cox in what looked like a quiet enough discussion as not to attract attention to himself.

"Looks like he's in an argument with someone."

"Well, I have to go buy this, take a look…" Chandler shooed me over there while he ran to buy the dress. As I looked to move closer without attracting attention the other figure Jack was speaking to suddenly popped into focus. Its when I got a look at her that my heart sank.

"Althea?"

One lone entry for today, but it was a big one, and this now confirms it.

 _ **DECEMBER 14**_

 _ **WHILE HELPING CHANDLER YOU SEE MONICAS DAD AND ROSS GRANDMOTHER IN ALTERCATION**_

"Please don't let this next part be true…"

 _ **YOU FIND OUT THAT ROSS AND MONICA ARE SIBLINGS**_

My heart now sank further as Chandler came back to my side with bag in hand. "Who's the woman?"

I could barley whisper the next part but all of the sudden Chandler dropped a bombshell on me.

"That's Althea isn't It?"

I spun nearly taking out a rack of moms jeans but Chandler luckily saves me from tripping with a very nimble then I realized what the recommendation was.

 _ **. I WANT YOU TO TELL SOMEONE OF THIS BEFORE CHRISTMAS THIS WILL SAVE YOU FROM THE WORST PARTY OF YOU LIFE**_

"Rach…You OK…"

It took nearly a minute before my breath could be caught and now I could tell his sincerity was there. "Chandler, if I were to tell you something could…"

Before I realized it, a red envelope was in my face and two words in Silver appeared on the envelope.

 _ **CHANDLER BING**_

"…You Keep A Secret…Seems I'm not the only one."

All I can say was, glad I waited until Sunday to watch Star Wars cause that day was better than that movie was.

* * *

 _ **April 18, 2028**_

 _ **30 Minutes Later**_

"Too this day Rach, my Dad calls that his favorite outfit, and he still doesn't believe me when I say you helped me pick it out. "

Phoebe seemed envious of me and chandler at the moment while I could see Linus nearly waking up in Joeys arms as we now saw the cul-de-sac where Althea still lives.

The walk up was quick as Joey took the steps to ring the doorbell. As we stood in the moments waiting my eyes turned to see the sky again, that hint of Vermilion was still there. Then we saw the door open and now saw Althea, older but still active for her age.

"Oh, my…What are you all doing here…"

"Hi, we just came to celebrate Ross birthday with you…" Monica led the way and we all nodded. The tears of gratitude swelled in her eyes.

"You all meant so much to him. Come on in, his room is wide open for you all."

Everyone else went in while my focus was still skyward.

"Ross, Happy Birthday…We sure wish you were here…"

The door I closed with earnest.

* * *

 _ **A/N: We Advance into the final 8 Chapters with a revelation during Christmas that sets up the wheels of fate in Chapter 15: Letter 14 as always subscribe for more.**_


	16. 15: Letter 14

_**A/N: Apologies on this one, but needed to decide on length. 10 More Chapters are coming followed by future epilogue, nearly 3 years for this story to be fulfilled. But I vow this will be worth it. Now here we get the Christmas Party and the beginnings of one romance and more revelations when it comes to another future. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **15: Letter 14**_

 _ **December 23, 2017**_

* * *

 _ **DECEMBER 23**_

 _ **.THE CHRISTMAS PARTY**_

 _ **YOU FINALLY SEE ROSS AND MAKE UP WITH HIM**_

* * *

With us splitting off and doing our family things the next day, we likely wouldn't be seeing much of each other for a week. Hence Phoebe reserving the bakery for our annual gift exchange. Now this takes added significance as I'm not alone when it comes to my endeavor.

"Rachel, your letter didn't say anything about getting Ross something so he could give back to you does it?"

Chandler was alone with me in Study Hall when he pondered that.

"Don't think so…"

"But what would he like…"

Mine never gave a clear assessment but somehow I could see Monica get one glimpse of us as she was on her way to the bathroom and that led me to think something was amiss.

Sure enough when we gathered at the bakery that night we could see Phoebe went all out for us.

"Look, I made it like that one movie…."

With the ever-exciting flair we've seen her capable of, the dining room had been transformed into the snowscape from Narnia complete with fake snow, extra cold, and stuffed lions at the table with our names on it.

"Ok guys, dinner will soon be served…" Phoebe mentioned as the six of us took our seats, the gift table was stacked with our secret Santa choices and gift bags. Ross looked at me for a quick second then was back to Joey talking about what they were doing for New Years and how he may go back to the city.

"How would he…"

But within 10 seconds Ross answered that by taking a seat next to me.

"You do look beautiful…"

"Thank you…"

"Listen I…"

"No you don't have to…"

"No, I do, ever since that night I felt like I overstepped my bounds."

Ross actually admitted his faults. Even if that letter didn't clue me in this is a big step even for him. But the one thing the letter did mention for me to say I brought up.

"Hey, why don't you join my sisters and I for New Year Eve."

"Rach I'd love to but,"

Before I could open my mouth Chandler popped my way.

"Oh I'm free that night I'll come too." Chandler mouthed something my way and now I realized that he was probably doing his letter thing as well. Ross quickly agreed. The rest of the gifts flowed without much more problems. Until…

"Ross this is yours." As he received the box, we all sat back down wondering what each could hold. Nearly 4 minutes of silence passed until snow started to fall in the room. The consensus around the room was unanimous.

"well this is neat." We got nodded at and opened all our gifts. The faces were all intermingled with appreciative thoughts until it got down to mine and Ross. We looked at each other in earnest and Ross nodded which allowed me to open it.

"Oh, my…"

 _ **.ROSS GIVES YOU HIS MOST PRIZED POSSESSION**_

But as I looked the jewel I'm wondering why he would call this his most prized possession.

"This belonged to my great Nana, just something prized in her life, now I figured it could be prized in yours."

The oohs and ahs were prevalent, but it was Phoebe who finally said what they were all thinking.

"Kiss him already…"

Ross was hesitant as I looked at him and smiled "Phoebe I'm not sure that…"

But the next thing he felt were my lips touching his earning the applause of everyone in the room. I ended up asking Ross to save his gift until our fling on New Year's Eve as I didn't plan on a proper date until then.

As we left Chandler stayed behind a bit to help Phoebe, but I humbly smiled at him for helping me through this.

"Glad to know I'm not alone in this…"

Along with Monica and Joey, we walked off into the cold night awaiting the fun to come.

* * *

 _ **15 Minutes Later**_

"Phoebe, are you sure these go here?"

"Yeah, just give me a second I'll show you where…"

That stupid letter, saying I had to stay and help Phoebe clean up, and she'll reveal something game changing, it seems obvious but as Rachel said, we need to change the future if were to help Ross Survive the next 4 months.

Now I could hear the stairs as Phoebe was coming back up, she then looked at me with a mix of anger and palpability.

"What, could you be any more…"

"Don't you dare finish that…"

Something was off, normally shed be sardonic to my quips, now I know I did something bad.

"Pheebs is everything…"

"Chandler is there something you'd like to share with me…"

"Not that I know of…"

"Any reason why you'd want to help me clean up…"

"It's just something I…"

"Was suggested to do by your future self…" She held a green envelope with two words and a small gold star on the corner. I could probably guess but just wanted to hear her say it first.

"Does that say…"

"Yes, it does, and I do believe you have some explaining to do…"

Now I know this is getting more and more complicated.

* * *

 _ **A/N: We continue the fun as the gang rings in 2018 while more of the circle begins to learn the truth about the letters in 16: Letter 15 As Always, Subscribe for More.**_


End file.
